An EUV lithography method using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) to perform the transfer of microscopic patterns is proposed.
In the manufacturing of a reflective mask used for the EUV lithography method, a reflection layer, a capping layer (also called a stopper layer etc.), and an absorption layer are sequentially formed on the major surface of a substrate, and the absorption layer is etching-processed; thereby, a pattern region including a desired pattern is formed. Then, the absorption layer, the capping layer, and the reflection layer are etching-processed to form a light blocking region (also called a light blocking frame etc.) surrounding the pattern region.
However, there are problems that the dimensional controllability in the etching processing of the reflection layer, the capping layer, and the absorption layer is low and the re-formation of a resist pattern is required, which lead to a low productivity.